Benang Merah
by shizu yummy
Summary: Sejak awal tak ada niatan bagi keduanya menjalin sebuah kontrak. Tapi benang merah itu terhubung semua hanya karna perjanjian kuno leluhur yang harus ditepati. /Fyodor Dostoyevsky x Osamu Dazai/ Yaoi / PWP?/ Vam!Fyodor x Wolf!Dazai/ semi omegaverse./


Sejak awal, tidak lah ada sedikit pun sebuah niatan bagi Fyodor dan Dazai untuk mengikat sebuah kontrak. Namun benang merah yang menyatukan mereka berdua itu tak bisa dihilangkan.

Sebuah perjanjian dari dua ras yang berbeda.

–Vampire dan Serigala.

 **Benang merah by Shizu yummy**

 **Bungou stray Dogs © Kafka Asagiri dan Sango Harukawa.**

Saya ingatkan saya **tidak pernah** mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dalam menulis ini hanya untuk asupan semata.

 **Warn!** : yaoi _, eyd mungkin agak berantakan, boys love, typo chan dan OOC-chan menyertai. Rate Mature. Vam!Fyodor Wolf!Dazai semi omegaverse._

Pair : Fyodor dostoevsky x Osamu Dazai.

.

XoX

.

Sungguh, sebagai kakak lelaki tertua dalam ras serigala Dazai lah yang harus mengemban peran untuk melaksanakan perjanjian tugas antar ras. Perjanjian kuno yang sudah berjalan selama ribuan tahun, tidak mungkin ia lemparkan pada adiknya yang masih sangat muda.

–Sebuah pernikahan antar kedua bangsa yang berbeda.

"Aku tidak pernah berharap menikahimu.." keluh Dazai yang terduduk ditepi ranjang, lengannya memijat pelan pelipis kepala yang terasa pening.

"Aku hanya mengikuti perintah para kakek tua itu.. Dan aku yakin kau juga sama.. Sepertiku." balas Fyodor, sang vampire keturunan darah murni itu berdiri tenang menyenderkan tubuh pada sebuah dinding kamar.

–Hening...

Baik Fyodor mau pun Dazai.. Keduanya bisa dibilang adalah Top. Memiliki dominasi yang seimbang, namun hanya pribadi yang bertolak belakang. Dan kini mereka terikat kontrak dengan sebuah janji suci–yang seharusnya membahagiakan (Bila itu adalah pasangan yang saling mencintai). Tapi tak ada cinta diantara mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin para tua bangka itu protes padaku." Fyodor beranjak mendekati Dazai. "Lebih baik kita ikat kontrak sesuai keinginan mereka."

"Haah? Kau gila! Aku tidak mau!" Dazai melayangkan protes.

Menarik dagu Dazai, Fyodor menatap intens. Sejujurnya pria vampire itu sangat tahu kenapa lelaki ikal didepannya ini sangat enggan dan menetang perjanjian ini. Sangat berbeda dengan ras vampire, ras serigala memiliki peraturan tersendiri dalam hubungan reproduksi. Mereka memiliki sebuah aturan dalam tingkat kasta, dan Dazai sangat tidak ingin dirinya menjadi buttom, untuk itu ia sangat menetang kontrak tidak jelas ini.

"Aku tak peduli akan penolakanmu Dazai–atau.. Ingin kupanggil Osamu?" sang raven mendorong kuat tubuh Dazai hingga terlentang.

"Berengsek Fyodor!" Dazai berontak, lengan berkukunya mencoba mengoyak kulit putih yang dimiliki sang vampire.

"Aku tak mengerti soal apa pun tentang rasmu.. Yang kutahu aku harus menandaimu ditengkuk bukan?" Fyodor membalik tubuh Dazai dengan mudah, lengannya ia gunakan untuk mengunci erat kedua tangan yang hendak melawan.

"Mau apa kau! Lepaskan aku!" Dazai yang dipaksa tengkurap memutar sedikit kepalanya. Manik topaz menatap penuh amarah pada pemilik manik violet yang kini membelakanginya.

Fyodor hanya tersenyum sesaat menatap lekat Serigala yang terlihat kesal, dirinya tahu dibalik tingkah laku Dazai yang pecicilan. Masih ada harga diri dibaliknya.

"Kraaaup..." taring runcing sang Vampire menancap pada daerah tengkuk belakang, kulit yang dari awal memang sudah penuh akan luka itu merembeskan darah.

"Sakit–hentikan! Fyodor! Jangan bilang kau serius soal menjalankan kontrak? Aku pria! Sialan!" Dazai meracau melayangkan protes sedikit berontak untuk melepas cengkraman pada kedua tangan. Sayangnya usaha itu gagal. Persetan dengan kekuatan super power yang dimiliki ras Vampire.

"Ya aku tahu... Tapi aku diberi info Fukuzawa-san bahwa kau bisa saja menghasilkan anak." Fyodor melepas taringnya. "Kau ingin mencobanya?"

"Tidak!" tolak Dazai sangat jelas. Namun tampaknya Fyodor tidak peduli akan hal itu, dirinya justru membuka (read : merobek) kemeja yang dikenakan Dazai. Dapat dilihat beberapa bulu halus menghiasi tubuh sang serigala, dada bidang dan perut atletis yang dipenuhi dengan luka sayatan serta perban yang menutupi beberapa daerah tubuh ikut melengkapi.

"Kau pecinta BDSM ya Dazai?" Fyodor menatap lempeng. Lengannya beralih pada bagian tertutup selat tubuh sang anjing.

"Akh... Ahh.. Jangan sentuh!" Dazai mengerang, ingin sekali dirinya menampar wajah mengesalkan sang vampir–setidaknya dia ingin melayangkan pukulan atas peleceh yang dilakukanya sekarang. Tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya menikmati apa yang dilakukan Fyodor.

Lengan putih mengelus pelan kejantanan yang masih tertutup fabrik celana, diyakini batang yang tertutup disana kini telah menegang, ingin sekali Fyodor menghisap beda keras itu.

"Dazai julurkan lidahmu"

"Nghh... Apa mau mu..." Dazai mendesah, ingin mengelak namun dirinya justru malah menuruti perkataan yang Fyodor perintahkan. Dia menjulurkan lidah layaknya seekor anjing–yang pada dasarnya ia memang ras anjing yang memang selalu menuruti perintah tuannya.

Tersenyum senang, sang vampir langsung melap bibir dan melilit lidah yang terjulur dengan lidahnya. Bergelut dan saling mengabsen setiap deretan gigi sang patner.

"Hahh..haahh." Dazai terengah. Fyodor melepas ciumannya, raut wajah sang serigala didepannya terlihat memerah, bibir bengkak dan saliva mengalir pada sudut belahan bibir. Sungguh pemandangan yang erotis.

"Aku menginginkanmu Osamu.." Fyodor berbisik seduktif pada telinga anjing dibawahnya, kepala perlahan turun menelusuri perpotongan leher. Menghisap-menjilat-menggigit Fyodor menciptakan sebuah karya seni baru disana bagai sebuah lukisan bunga mawar merah. dilanjut untuk melahap kembali bibir anjing dibawahnya lagi.

.

XOX

.

Sejujurnya Dazai bisa saja berontak saat ini juga. Bagaimana pun bila tentang kekuatan keduanya setara. Namun persetan dengan hobinya dalam menyakiti diri (untuk bunuh diri) hal yang dilakukan Fyodor malah membuatnya tenggelam dalam nafsu.

Ciuman panas kali ini berlangsung lama. Dazai menatap tak suka pada mahluk diatasnya dan Fyodor hanya menatap dingin seperti sebelumnya. Keduanya benar-benar serius dalam mengadu lidah kali ini.

"Akh.." Dazai melepas pangutan, Vampir ini sukses merobek bibir dengan taring runcing yang ia miliki.

Darah yang mengalir dijilat oleh Fyodor. "Kau tahu Dazai? Tampaknya aku suka rasa darahmu."

"Lepaskan kuncianmu Fyodor.. Lenganku keram." Dazai berucap memohon.

"Bila kau berontak aku yang repot." sejauh mungkin Fyodor ingin menghindari yang namanya adupukul atau perkelahian Dengan Dazai.

"Aku tidak akan melawan." balas Dazai kali ini dengan nada memelas.

–Sayangnya. Fyodor lemah akan rayuan. Melepas kunciannya ragu-ragu Fyodor sudah siap bila Dazai ingin memukulnya sekarang.

"Kau bodoh Fyodor." Dazai berucap menyerigai, tatapan mata kesal dilemparnya pada Fyodor. Ia mendorong sang Vampire yang hampir memperkosanya itu.

–BRUUKK

Tak ada rasa sakit, tak ada pukulan Fyodor terdiam. Manik violet melemparkan tatapan bingung pada pria yang hanya menubruknya dan tidak melakukan apa pun.

"Dazai.?"

"Lakukan... Aku menginginkan mu juga..."

.

XOX

.

Kalau boleh mengumpat Dazai sangat ingin meyumpahi dirinya sendiri. Luluh akan kabut nafsu dan perlakuan Fyodor padanya. Aahh... Ingin rasanya ia mengambil tali dan gantung diri sekarang. Tampaknya menjemput kemati memang lebih indah.

Memainkan dua buah tonjolan yang bertengger didada, Fyodor memutar dan terus menjilati nipple kecoklatan tersebut. Dazai terlihat menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Aku tidak menginginkan penyesalan sedikit pun darimu Dazai." ucap Fyodor mendudukkan diri lalu menarik Dazai dalam pangkuannya. Keduanya bertatapan.

"Tidak.. Lakukan lah." Dazai berucap menyelipkan kepala pada leher jenjang Fyodor, mengalungkan lengan pada punggung Vampire itu Dazai memeluknya erat. Keduanya sudah dipuncak hasrat.

.

XOX

.

Menyusupkan jari pada liang dibawah sana Fyodor sedikit meleguh–sangat sempit– satu jarinya saja sudah terasa terjepit kencang. "Dazai rilekskan tubuhmu.. Ini terlalu tegang." ucapnya.

"Fyo.. Hngh.. Bisa langsung saja..? Ini mengelikan." Dazai menggeliat tak karuan rasa aneh tergelitik ketika lubangnya yang diobok benda asing membuatnya tak nyaman.

Membaringkan tubuh Dazai, Fyodor menindih pria dibawahnya menarik kaki jenjang agar bertengger pada pundak. Manik violet yang kini berubah memerah menatap lubang berkedut dibawah sana. Tanpa pikir panjang kejantan Fyodor melesak masuk dengan paksa.

"AKH.. AAHH.. SAKIT..! KELUARKAN!" Dazai berteriak kencang tubuhnya terasa dibelah dua, air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Ini perih.

"Tenang lah Dazai.." Fyodor berbisik pelan dirinya bahkan belum menggerakan kejantanan yang sudah tertanam.

"Sakit! Kau merobekku! Keluarkan!" Dazai memekik kakinya menendang nendang dan mencoba mendorong sosok diatasnya. "Ini sakit! Sa–hmph.."

"Sudahku bilang tenang lah sedikit." Fyodor mengecupi wajah yang kini berantakan. Aneh rasanya pria dingin sepertinya bila ia harus bersikap lembut, dirinya bahkan mencoba meredakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Dazai.

Merasa sedikit baikan Dazai membalas kecupan bibir sang penghisap darah. "Bergerak lah."

Dan kedua ras tersebut tenggelam dalam nafsu. Fyodor menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, Dazai sedikit mengerang.

French kiss terus mereka lakukan. Lambat laun tapi pasti Fyodor mempercepat gerakannya. Memutar tubuh dibawahnya Fyodor memposisikan Dazai menungging. Bukankah doggy style sangat cocok untuk ras Serigala? Menggerakan kejantanannya dengan gerakan in-out Fyodor sedikit memberi service pada patner sexnya kali ini ia memompa benda tegang dibawah sana yang menegak terabaikan.

"Nghh... Akhh sakit Fyodor.." Dazai merasa pinggul dan punggungnya keram, posisi menungging ini sangat tak nyaman.

Menyadari ketidak nyamanan Dazai Fyodor menarik sang serigala untuk duduk dipangkuannya, tubuh Dazai kembali menegang dari segala posisi yang sudah mereka lakukan pisisi ini lang yang paling memudahkan Fyodor untuk memasukinya paling dalam.

.

XOX

.

Entah sudah berapa posisi dan waktu yang mereka nikmati untuk bergelut diatas ranjang, keringat sudah membasahi keduanya. Tetapi belum ada satu pun dari mereka yang mendapatkan klimaks.

Begini lah yang terjadi ketika dua dominan berniat bersatu.

"Dazai ini akan lebih sakit... Jadi tahan lah." sang Vampir berbisik, memeluk erat tubuh yang sama lengketnya. Dazai yang terhentak lebih kencang berjengit kaget. Fyodor menggigit lehernya dan menarik ekor belakang refleks membuat Dazai mencakar pundak putih tersebut.

"Aahh nghnghhh... Lepaskan ekorku..." Dazai memberontak tak senang. Bagi ras Serigala ekor adalah salah satu titik lemahnya. Tentu saja segala anjing didunia ini pasti akan menggigit bila ekornya ditarik paksa atau pun di injak dan Fyodor tahu itu ia hanya ingin menggoda patnernya.

"Ekormu sangat lucu terus bergerak tanpa henti, apa ini karna hentakanku?" Fyodor memberhentikan pinggulnya, ia tampak tersenyum dengan ekor anjing yang juga tapak diam.

"Berhenti lah menggodaku, cepat selesaikan ini aku lelah." Dazai memohon.

"Sesuai keinginanmu" Fyodor melanjutkan hentakan pinggulnya. Menciumi dan menservis kembali serigala dibawahnya.–

—Selanjutnya hanya ada sebuah desahan panjang dan kenikmatan yang menyelimuti ruang pengantin tersebut.

.

XOX

.

"Kurasa menjalin hubungan dengan seekor Serigala tidak lah buruk." Fyodor memeluk erat sosok yang sudah tergulai lemas, mendaratkan beberapa ciuman pada wajah Dazai. Anjingnya ini sangat manis.

"Hentikan meraba-rabaku" Dazai menapis lengan yang masih saja mengerayangi tubuhnya.

"Ku pikir hewan seperti kalian suka dielus." Fyodor menekan dua tonjolan didada Dazai yang sudah memerah.

"Hentikan! Aku lelah! Kau ingin merubahku ke mode swif serigala sungguhan ketika marah hah!?" Dazai menyikut Fyodor.

"Aku ingin lagi.. Hey.. Dazai.."

"Gak mau!"

"Ayo lah..."

"Manstrubasi saja sanah!"

.

.

.

 ***End***

 **A/N** : GUE NULI APAAN NGANU SEMUA. Sebuah karya yg terinspirasi dalam mimpi disubuh dini hari lol. Ini semua akibat mimpi bejad FyoDa anuan setelah sahur.. Sejujurnya senang sih #tapi bejad. Akhirnya bisa nulis FyoDa lagi dewa homo masih sayang sama saya ngasih saya ilham lewat mimpi T_T) /terharu/ no edit akibat males cek lagi dijamin alur putus2 atau loncat? Apa kurang Hot? Hau ah.. Bingung nganu yang bener tuh kek apa refrensi cuma doujin umuh doang. Terpikir VamWolf juga kan official hallowen? Itu Dazai serigala dan khusus Fyodor penampilannya sih gegara mata violet. Intinya sih ini PWP lol. Sungkemin buat orang2 yg gak doyan uke dazai macem ini. Ku doyan uke dazai malah kelewat uke(?)

 ***Omake***

Dazai terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya sangat pusing untuk mencerna situasi. Tubuhnya lengket pinggangnya sakit tulangnya pun terasa remuk. Persetan dengan ras vampire dan segala keajaiban kekuatannya. –Ras serigala juga tak kalah kuat kok bila harus adu jotos mau pun berlari cepat dan adu daya tahan tubuh.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Fyodor menyapa menyondorkan segelas air putih.

"Sialan kau Dostoyevsky." Dazai mengumpat.

"Dostoevsky itu kini juga akan jadi namamu osamu." Fyodor mengecup kening pria yang kini terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

–Sementara itu disaat yang sama disebuah ruang tertutup.

"Ahh... Aku teringat saat kita masih dijodohkan Yukicchi." ucap Mouri Ougai sang tetua ras Vampire.

"Kenapa pula kita harus menonton video seperti ini." Fukuzawa Yukicchi sang serigala perak ia merasa tidak nafsu lagi untuk menyesap teh hijaunya.

"Ini termasuk ritual turun temurun kau tahu? Bahkan tetua sebelum kita merekam video malam pertama kita loh. Mau lihat betapa liarnya kau dulu?" Mouri hendak memutar video lain.

"Uhuk.." Fukuzawa tersedak. "Aku sudah tidak mengerti lagi tentang silsilah perjanjian antar kedua ras kita."

.

.

.

 **End**

 **I hope you enjoy this story. Berniat menyempatkan review?**


End file.
